He's All Im Against, But Hes Everything I Love
by StarGazer-x
Summary: Hermione Granger Returns to school in her last year to relise shes been lusting after a certain slytherin boy. How will she cope with school work, Head Girl Duties, And her Atraction For Him? HGxDM


Disclaimer- I do not own anything That Was Created By J.k, Therefore I do not make money of this nor do i want to, This is all for fun!! 3 This Is My First Fan Fic, Reveiws Much wanted, Please Be Harsh If You Need Too, As It Will Only Help me more. Thanks.

He's All Im Against But He's Everything I Love Chapter1- Morning post.

Hermione woke with a start. Reaching over to turn off her alarm clock, she only suceeded in rolling off her bed onto the smooth laminate floor of her bedroom. She looked up, just enough so that she could see the small crack of lightly escaping the minute gap beetween her closed curtains. sighing softly to herself she slowly stood up and opened her curtains, illuminating her room, which once held the dark of night, into the brightness of the new day. Peering around her room, she quickly spotted crookshanks disapearing under her bed, clutching what seemed to be a fresh, un-opened letter, in-beetween his miniscule fangs. He meowed relunctantly as she dragged him out from under her bed and started to prise the letter away from him. When she finally managed to retrive the letter, it now looking very battered and worn from the fight she had just had with her cat, She was pleased to noticed that it bore the waxy embelem of her school, hogwarts. She was going into her last year at hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizardry, her final year, the year that mattered to her. As she shakily undid the seal and opened the letter, she couldnt help but notice the anxeity in her breath, and the way it shook her with nervous-ness. She Read down Slowly:

Dear Miss Hermione Granger, You will be pleased to know that this year, as your final year at hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizardry you have been chosen head girl. Im Sure you will be very excited about this, but i must emphasis that it will be mainly you showing an example to the rest of the school and i hope you take your duty as well as you take your lessons. I will leave you to contemplate Who the head boy is until you arrive in the prefect carraiges on the school train.

M.Mcgonagal.  
HeadMistress Of Hogwarts School Of Witch-craft and wizardry.

She let out a squeal or delight, But who was the head boy she wondered. Surley Either Ron or harry had got the position. Just As she was beginging to pull her clothes out of her drawers, she found another Crisp Un-opened Letter. She Imeadiatly noticed the thin slanting hand writing of Harry Potter, One of her Close Friends At Her School. With no anticipation she opened the letter with ease and read on:

Dear Hermione,  
We Knew You'd Get Head Girl! We Got Told of Rons Mum Yesterday Afternoon, And She of corse heard it from the professer. I wonder Who The Head Boy Is, And I Hope Hes Not From Slytherin! Gah! If He is im complaining straight away, Your not sharing a dorm with a snake!  
Anyways Hows Your Summer Been So far?

Much Love,  
Harry And Ron. xxx

Scrambling for a piece of parchment and quill she scribbled back in her neat rounded letters:

Dear Harry, Ron My Summers Been Great, But Are You telling me That neither of you have reviced head boy? I was sure it would be one of you two.

Love You,  
Hermione Jean Granger. xxx

She attached It To The owl She found perched on her desk and sent it soraing into the sky. ''Now i really wonder who the head boy is going to be...'' She Thought.

Draco Malfoy Sat At his dining table, delicatly picking at his scrambled egg and bacon. ''Draco, Post'' , His father called from the lounge. He imeadiatly rushed to see what it was that he almost tripped over his feet. ''Oh great draco, Soooo how to hold your posture'' He thought, as his father appeared holding a letter in one firmly moulded hand. Draco Took it with a muttering of ''thanks'' and hurried off to his un-finished breakfast. Seeing that it was with the red seal from his school he ripped it open enthusiasticly. He read:

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,  
You will be pleased to know that this year, as your final year at hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizardry you have been chosen head Boy. Im Sure you will be very excited about this, but i must emphasis that it will be mainly you showing an example to the rest of the school and i hope you take your duty as well as you take your lessons. I will leave you to contemplate Who the head girl is until you arrive in the prefect carraiges on the school train.

M.Mcgonagal.  
HeadMistress Of Hogwarts School Of Witch-craft and wizardry.

He Punched the air accordingly, then let out a miraculous sneer. It was the mudblood granger, He was sure of it. Her perfect marks in lessons and being teachers pet. He would have to change all that, seeing as they'd be sharing a dorm together. Maybe. 


End file.
